Main Page/Roleplay Rules
Here are the general rules for the roleplays in Empyrean Phantasm. All rules need to be followed at all times—otherwise there will be a penalty issued for the violation. The reason for posting these rules is to secure the organization and stability of the roleplays here at Empyrean Phantasm. You can also refer this set of rules in other roleplays, even outside Empyrean Phantasm. Rules About Godmodding Strictly NO godmodding! To refer the type of godmodding a user has committed, here are their sub-types: Passive Godmodding *Twinking (being able to damage an opponent while no others can for no logical reason) *Cheesing (being able to gain an item/s or ability/ies instantly without prior mention or existence of the said item/s or ability/ies) *Metagaming (searching for a character's abilities and weaknesses while in out-of-character mode and applying the knowledge of those aspects in in-character mode) **Miss Cleos (exploiting weaknesses of other characters instantly and with no problem at all) **McFlying (during an event) Active Godmodding *Pure Godmodding (invulnerability to ALL attacks and more) *Baghdad bobbiting (combo of speedhacking, powerplaying, auto-hitting, but may include twinking, and worse will include insta-KOing an opponent/s in an instant) *Auto-hitting (attacks will not miss at all) *Powerplaying (direct or indirect control over others' character/s *Constant dodging (there is no limit in dodging) *Speedhacking (initiating too many actions, especially while fighting, without considering others' time frame) About Discretion Ratings Keep all roleplays PG-13. This includes discretion of the following: *Theme - Keep the theme of the said roleplay in complete accordance to the franchise's genre and give regulation. *Language - No cursing—''NO'' exceptions! *Violence - No gory stuff! Don't write things about massacre and blood, because only a literally crazy person likes that. *Obscenity - No obscene stuff. No need to explain further. *Horror - Don't put this as the central genre for your roleplay. EVER. *Drugs - Self-explanatory. About Breaking the Fourth Wall Do not stray from the plot. If you wish to, use OOC mode (out-of-character mode) by posting a comment in the Comments section in the roleplay you are joining in order to speak with fellow participants. About Roleplay Organization About the Plot If you are NOT the creator of a specific roleplay: *Do not make extreme cliffhangers in that roleplay you are in because it is not your job to do so since you are just a regular participant. You can only do it as long as you the creator of that roleplay. **Its purpose is to keep the roleplay's general plot and character organization stable. *You are not allowed to introduce characters in the penultimate or ultimate episodes or chapters of that roleplay, unless the roleplay creator permits you to do so. Again, you are just a regular participant. The plot does not revolve around your plan. **Its purpose is to avoid sudden and unexpected turns as much as possible in the roleplay's general plot. These turns may ruin the organization of the said roleplay and may destroy the impact in the ultimate episode. *(Effective March 25, 2016) You are not allowed to introduce a new character(s) in a certain episode as a means to divert other participants to trigger your own sub-plot. **Its purpose is to stabilize the flow and direction of the episode's plot and avoid divertion. Divertions will ruin the purpose of the said episode and create a break in the episode's plot. Worst case scenario: Divertions may create a sequence paradox, which confuses the readers about the repetition and ambiguity of the situation involved. *If one of your characters died (in accordance to the roleplayer's will, of course) in a certain roleplay and the said roleplay is canonical to a specific franchise, he or she will stay dead in any continuity, unless revived by logical means. **However, if that character died in a fanonical roleplay, he or she will only be dead in that specific roleplay. He or she will stay alive in other stories, may it be canon or fanon. About Character Limit *Each roleplay has a maximum character amount. Abide by it. **It may be a roleplay mechanic or it needs a controlled amount of characters to attain the length and impact of the story in question. About War Roleplays *If you have a military faction and you are about to join a war roleplay, you are subject to establish a variety of battle units, ranking the characters you have in it, and describing the capabilities of individual units. **You are not allowed to make units exactly ripped off from other factions, may it be from this continuity or from games you play. You can only get inspiration from them, not copy them entirely. **It is very useful to make pages for each unit your faction has. This will avoid unnecessary ambiguity in its capabilities. Do not worry when making one; metagamers can be easily spotted! *Deployment of units takes time. The more units being deployed from a single facility, the longer will be for them to be deployed. However, pre-manufacture deployment takes slightly shorter time than prompt deployment. *No sudden deployment of over 9000 units out of nowhere! It is considered godmodding. *Long responses are not considered speedhacking in war roleplays. It will be if the battle will drastically change to provide opportunities for cliffhangers and will not give chance for others to avert the situation. Penalties All violations share a single penalty. This will not be included when referred to outside this database, unless specified by the referring user. At first strike, the roleplay creator will give a warning to the user who has violated the rule. At second strike, there will be a temporary ban issued to the user from the roleplay that he or she has committed a violation in. At third strike maximum, a permanent ban will be issued, which is also irrevocable.